Ram air turbines are generally used in aircraft to provide supplemental and/or emergency power to the aircraft by utilizing air flow to rotate a turbine. Ram air turbines can provide either electrical or hydraulic power. Electrical ram air turbines produce electrical power by transferring the rotation of the turbine to a generator. Ram air turbines can comprise a strut and gearbox design that includes a pinion and pinion bearing arrangement. The gear plating process in traditional designs can be costly. In addition, each individual bearing required adds significant additional cost. Therefore, eliminating individual bearings and/or reducing the need for plating of gears may be beneficial.